<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Hate Me? by TheRepublic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425867">Do You Hate Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic'>TheRepublic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel asks Vaggie if she hates him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Hate Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie was silently sitting by herself going over paperwork for the hotel as Angel watched from a far without her knowing.</p><p>The reason? Angel has been trying to build up the courage to ask her if she hates him even if he was scared of the possibility that she did. And he had evidence to support him asking this so in his mind the question had a right to be asked</p><p>His proof included Vaggie always acting annoyed when he was around and him constantly making sex jokes. He also recalled back to the day he made Charlie look like a fool by getting involved in that turf war and Vaggie getting pissed at him for it. </p><p>At first he laughed that off but as time passed he started to get serious with his redemption and is now trying to really get redeemed as he really wants to be redeemed and is now needing to know where Vaggie and him stand so that he can be aware of what needed to be done in regards to Vaggie </p><p>The thought of that made his heart hurt. He wanted to be friends with Vaggie but it could never happen. He blew it after the turf war</p><p>He sighed sadly watching her discreetly as she helped charlie by doing the paperwork for other clients. </p><p>He knew he had to get it over with but he was very nervous to ask her fearing the answer. He didnt hate her and was mad at himself for messing with her. </p><p>He wondered what Vaggie thought of him as well And guessed it was all negative things as all he did was horrible so he thought that she did. </p><p>Angel hoped that Vaggie wouldn't leave but at the same time was to nervous to ask her. </p><p>He tried rubbing through the possibilities in his head of whst she might do. He reminded himself to prepare for a possible knockout by Vaggie in case she really did punch him. Maybe it was deserved. Besides Valentino punches him so at least he knew what to expect </p><p>Angel knew that if he never asks Vaggie on how she feels about him he will always be left wondering and that would drive him nuts so he couldnt allow that. </p><p>Angel wondered if it was alot easier to ask Charlie instead of Vaggie but it would be embarressing for Vaggie to find out if he didnt ask her directly. </p><p>But still even if asking her directly would be the best option it would still embarress him for him to ask her and embarressing to find out what her reaction would be but still wither way he needed to know so he was gonna go through with it and ask her </p><p>Angel watched her as Vaggie continued to do paperwork. As he did he started to get cold feet he was very nervous. Sure he could go to her room and ask her if she returns their but that would he even more awkward </p><p>Angel's heart hurt and clenched tightly thinking about her maybe he should just give up and resign to the fact she did hate him. They had nothing in common.</p><p>He decided to face the possible fact that Vaggie was tolerating him for Charlie's sake and probably wouldn't have picked him had she known how annoying he was. </p><p>Thinking that now made him want to ask more than ever he started to tear up and cry but he couldnt let Vaggie see he sneaked off to some place discreet and cried it out. </p><p>After doing that he wiped his tears away and went back to the lobby to watch Vaggie </p><p>The urge to ask grew very strong now but he still feared her answer, embarressment and annoying her just by asking. </p><p>He feared she would simply walk away if he asked her and imagined her chewing him out </p><p>He started hoping for Vaggie to be in a good mood because he had a theory forming that maybe if she was happy then she would listen to him without annoyance and repsond to him kindly </p><p>However that thought was ruled mute immediatly as Vaggies mood might sour immediatly when she saw him </p><p>Angel wondered if he could fix that and go up to her in a way that wasnt annoying</p><p>Angel sighed and finally decided to just get it over with and go up to her and ask her. As he walked up to her his heart started beating very fast that it began to pound loudly he got closer and closer. He then spoke in the most polite tone possibly </p><p>"Vaggie forgive me for possibly angering you but can I...talk to you about something?" He asked. Vaggie was concerned by how scared he was. She gave him a look of concern. Angel saw the look and it gave him some hope that she might like him after all

</p><p>"What do you need Angel?" she asked hoping this wasnt a prank but trusted him. Angel was suprised but happy by this response. He had feared she would've reacted a bit more annoyed but that didnt happen</p><p>"Vaggie whenever I talk or do something you are annoyed so my question is....do you hate me Vaggie?" Angel asked his voice breaking</p><p>Vaggie frowned at the idea of hating Angel and frowned at the thought that Angel was even co siderjng that. It was not true at all </p><p>Angel oh Angel come here..." she said encouraging him to get closer. Angel cowered in fear however knowing this was it. Here came the screaming and annoyed responses. He imagined them in his head</p><p>Angel imagined Vaggie screaming at him in his head before she spoke again. It terrified him. </p><p>Angel was almost hesitant to go their but he couldnt back out now he got closer and closer. He shut his eyes waiting for a slap that would surely come down on him. </p><p>But he didnt feel that at all as Vaggie hugged him and rubbed his back causing him to lose it and bawl his eyes out </p><p>Vaggie comforted Angel as Vaggie was sad about Angel thinking she hated him as she didnt </p><p>She waited for him to stop crying and after a while it did and that was when she spoke. </p><p>"Angel listen to me are you listening?" She asked him as he stayed in the hug. Angel nodded as he heaved sobs. </p><p>"I do not hate you Angel I dont! I have no reason to. You've never hurt me raped me your not like Alastor at all. I hate Alastor I dont hate you yes I was annoyed when you got into the turf war and when you made sex jokes but that was for a good reason. Did I tell Charlie to throw you out of the hotel? Did I throw books at you? Have I slapped you? No I didnt do any of those things. Yes I do hate men and I can see why you jumped to a false conclusion about me. I dont hate you Angel just because I hate men. I hate the species not the individual. I care for you Angel and I'm not going to respond with annoyance whenever I see you or anything. Trust me Angel." </p><p>Angel sighed with relief so happy she had given him the outcome he wanted. He sobbed into her arms</p><p>"Thank you so much I was so afraid. Thank you! Can we be friends?!" He said crying as Vaggie let him get it all out. Finally he was done and wiped his tears away </p><p>"You shouldnt have been but I understand...please dont ever be afraid to talk to me Angel. Your safe around me I'm never going to hurt you. I do not hate you and if coarse we can be friends." She said softly, comforting him</p><p>"Thanks Vaggie you have no idea how much. I needed this thank you!" He said so relieved. She smiled lovingly</p><p>"No problem Angel~" She whispered happily. Angel was so happy that Vaggie didnt hate him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>